


Sickly

by TunaNoodleSoup



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 100 chapters, 100 words, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BIG OOF, Death, Developing Relationship, Disease, Drabble, Errortale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans Needs a Hug (Undertale), Errortale Sans/Inktale Sans (Undertale), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Inktale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Sickfic, Sickness, Slow Burn, Swearing, Terminal Illnesses, Undertale aus, dying character, errorangst, errorsansangst, for once i dont write crack lmao, idk what else to add lol, ill add more tags later once i have more than two braincells dancing doing nothing, sickly, terminal, tis a drabble lol, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaNoodleSoup/pseuds/TunaNoodleSoup
Summary: Error is sickly.Ink takes notice.
Relationships: Erink, Errink, Error x Ink, Error/Ink, Errorink, Ink x ERROR, Ink/Error, Inkerror
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Just crediting the creator of the characters since they are not mine:  
> Error - loverofpiggies  
> Ink - Comyet  
> Sci - TalkingSoup  
> Dream: Joku  
> Blueberry: Undertale Community

Ink pondered, floating as he let his thoughts drift towards the destroyer- Error. He had been acting off lately, Error was usually strong and overly-confident (from what he knew, anyway) though now...  
  
He disappeared mid-battle but never once used it for a sneak-attack, he'd start coughing randomly- so bad he had to stop moving, just to kneel over like he was dying- even loosing a lot more battles recently, barely even putting up a fight despite being one of the most magic-abundant Sans' he knew, he was near-always looking exhausted.  
  
Ink decided to investigate the mystery, starting with; Find Error.


	2. Two

Error leaned back upon his beanbag, trying to ease the pain that throbbed in each and every bone. Everything had gone haywire- and he didn't even know why! Perhaps he would have solved whatever the issue was with himself, but alas, he could barely do something as easy as summon a window.   
  


He couldn't watch Undernovela!  _ That _ was the real issue here!   
  


Of course, a new issue had just arised with a familiar 'splash!'. About to snap something, he broke off into a coughing fit- he settled for glaring.

"Wh-at d-do you wan-t?" He managed- cursing his raspy voice.

"Answers..?"


	3. Three

Ink sat beside him, the same intense stare that he'd been giving recently. He had stayed persistently near Error- only leaving for short moments too check on the AUs and his friends- he was refusing to not check on him daily. Ink had all the patience needed to wait Error out. Error would break eventually- a fact.  
Error was slowly loosing his cool for this. He could be patient, sure, but having Ink breathing down his neck every day? 

Fuck that. 

Course', in order for Ink to quit it, he'd have to explain the weakness- that was the deal here.


	4. Four

Within the time of randomly popping into Errors dimension, Ink had achieved nothing aside from increasing worry. Error was quite clearly not handling the sickness (at least, he was assuming Error was sick, what else would it be?) very well. The fact that Errors stubbornness had actually managed to last this long in the silent game of avoiding questions was almost amazing, if not mildly annoying.   
  
It was blatantly obvious Error needed some kind of help, his near constant coughing- more like dry heaving- was a given for this. Error, as honestly expected, denied every offer of help Ink gave.


	5. Five

Error couldn't help but wonder just why Ink was even 'worrying' about him enough to basically start living with him, aka, angrily drawing conclusions of why this idiot was in _his_ Anti-Void. Silently, he reviewed his vow to lock Ink out of the Anti-Void (once he was capable to do so) with renewed vigor. 

Overall, he understood it clearly; Ink was the supposed 'good guy' of the Multiverse, and good guys are supposed to help everyone in their time of need, even bad guys (even if their your mortal enemy and [̶d̶o̶ **]** don't need help, apparently). His staring hardened into glaring.


End file.
